gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Zachary's Awakening
When Zachary died, he was somehow in a mysterious new place he has never seen before. He knew he was in a dream, but it wasn't like any other dream he had before The Awakening of Zachary Zachary was falling fast through the ocean. His eyes were closed. At first he thought he was drowning, but he wasn't, he notices that he was breathing under water. Confused, he steadied himself upward as he sank through the depths. Zachary sank for a few more seconds until his feet seemed to have hit the ground. Looking around all confused, he took a step forward then all of sudden, birds flew out where he stepped. A bright light was glowing where the birds flew off. Zachary watched the bird flew away. As he looked down where the light was coming from, he saw a huge picture of himself sitting down on the beach next to the ocean looking up at the sky. In the sky in the image, there were smaller pictures and symbols in it. The pictures were circled shaped with images of important people he know and cared about. There was a pictured of Tia Dalma, Zachary's teacher, Captain Jack Sparrow, who Zachary helped regain his ship, Jeremy Lancaster, Zachary's best friend, Zachary's Father, Wanderer, Zachary's fellow guild mate and "sister", and Aurora Ocean Knight, the guildmaster of the Ocean Gods. Then a voice came from everywhere but nowhere, "So many things to do, so little time", said the voice. "Take your time, step to the light" the voiced ordered, Zachary did as it asked. Walking slowly to the mysterious light, three object appeared floating around the edge of the giant glass pillar Zachary was standing on. "You must choose one that will be your power, and one to be your sacrificed power. Choose wisely", the voice told Zachary. The three floating objects were weapons that Zachary deeply hung on to. They were his Darkfire Cutlass, his Sacred Pistol, and his Voodoo Staff. Thinking carefully, Zachary went toward his sword, "The might of a warrior, the blade is strong as your courage, do a weapon of destruction, do you choose this power?" That voiced asked. Zachary thought for a moment, he decided yes. The Darkfire Cutlass then disappeared, "Now you must choose a power to sacrifice, choose your sacrifice", ordered the voice. Zachary took a look at both his Voodoo Staff and his Sacred Pistol. Remembering that he is still an apprentice of Tia Dalma, Zachary walked toward his gun. "This weapon has the power of a thousand spears. It will protect you from close range combat. A sacred weapon of power. Do you sacrifice this power?", the voice asked, Zachary said yes. His gun then disappeared. The voice then told him that his path is set. The glass pillar then broke apart into a thousand pieces with Zachary falling once more. As he fell into the darkness, Zachary could see another light appearing. He soon landed on the new pillar. This pillar had the same image as the one before except that the coloration is green. The voice then told Zachary that the path ahead was dangerous, so he must be prepared for the worst. Then out from no where, undead skeletons rose from the glass ground. Zachary drew out his sword and quickly took them out. "Good, it seems you still have it in you to fight, remember your weapon protects you just as you protect your weapon", the voice said. Then from behind Zachary another undead skeleton rose. The voice told Zachary to watch out. Then more skeletons rose to surround Zachary. Using The Darkfire Cutlass' cursed fire ability, Zachary performed a sweep to take out all of the skeletons. But unfortunately, one skeleton got way and then turned the glass pillar into bones, thus breaking it. Zachary felled once more to the next pillar where it was connected to more pillars by a glass road. Zachary hit the ground struggling to get up. He then relaxed himself and soon got up. "Stay true to the light young one. then the answer will be revealed", said the voice. Zachary saw that the light was at the farthest pillar. Drawing out the his sword once more, he ran towards the light. Fighting his way through the skeletons that were in his way, Zachary kept on running, knocking each skeleton off the edge of the glass roads and the pillars. Zachary soon made it to the top pillar. He stepped into the light to see what the voice will say to him next. "As you get closer to the light, your darkness and evil gets bigger. But remember, don't be afraid", the voice said. Zachary then looked into his shadow which soon began being filled with black water. The Water began to take form, and soon became bigger and bigger. Afraid, Zachary ran towards the glass road, which he ends up learning that it has disappeared. The black water being soon finished transforming, looking like a giant monster from a nightmare. Tapped in the same pillar, Zachary knew that he can only fight his way out of this situation. Taking his sword, he fought the black watered being. But do the creature being made out of water, every attack did nothing to it. Loosing hope, Zachary analyzed the monster to find a weak point. Zachary then notice that the heart of the creature was solid and was glowing. Having a hunch that was the weak point, Zachary activated the Cursed Fire ability and then threw hi sword. like a spear, into the beast's heart. The sword was able to struck the monster's heart, and with that burnt the heart within a second. The monster though wasn't going down alone, as it died it began flooding the whole entire area with water. Zachary was now drowning, struggling to get some air he heard the voice, "Remember Zachary...... you are the one who will set the ocean free.......... the ocean will guide you as it looks up to you to save it...... follow the wind young one..... but bewarned you will not be what the ocean expects....... but remember........ don't be afraid, you will be the mightiest hero of all..........". And with that Zachary was drowning once more in the same spot where his ship, The Sea Guardian, was sinking before............. Category:POTCO Category:POTCO Stories